


A Certain Delivery of Computer Parts

by Ham940



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ham940/pseuds/Ham940
Summary: A what-if scenario based around whether Misaka had actually accepted the drink with the aphrodisiac presented by Kuroko in Season 1 Ep 2.
Relationships: Misaka Mikoto & Shirai Kuroko, Misaka Mikoto/Shirai Kuroko
Kudos: 16





	A Certain Delivery of Computer Parts

I approached Onee-sama, a bottle in my hands. It was time to put the top-secret drug-Onee-sama-then-have-my-way-with-her in action. Whilst the plan was, technically, no longer top-secret, due to that stupid deliveryman, I had chosen this moment precisely because it was the sweet-spot that Onee-sama entered when doing physical activity. She wasn’t thirsty enough to go get a drink of her own volition, but she was just on the point where, if offered, she would accept without much fuss or thought. The thinking part was the most important as if she thought about that stupid deliveryman, then my plan was sure to be ruined. Hopefully, though, she had forgotten all about the “computer parts”.

I tapped her on the shoulder, as she turned around to face me, her hair bobbing slightly. I plastered a fake sincere smile on my face, “Onee-sama, I was wondering if you were thirsty? If so, I have prepared a sports drink for you…” She smiled at me, taking the bottle whilst murmuring some thanks, and takes a long swig from it. My facade drops as I feel my smile turn predatory, Onee-sama stopping as she turns to look at me. “Kuroko… you did something to this drink, didn’t you?” I answered by simply teleporting upwards, and not a moment too soon, as I could see the spark of electricity landing where I had previously been standing.

I giggled to myself. Only a few minutes now before the aphrodisiac kicks in, and then I’ll have Onee-sama all to myself. Oooh, I can only imagine how much Onee-sama would let me touch her in that state… oh, I forgot I was in midair. I focus, concentrating on the 11 dimension calculation I needed to perform in order to teleport, reappearing behind Onee-sama, falling down into an embrace. “Ku-ro-ko!” That tone she was speaking in… it was abnormal. Rather than the anger I was expecting, it sounded almost… lustful. I smiled again. This was it, the time I had been dreaming of for months.

I was startled out of my daydreams by Onee-sama suddenly picking me up, carrying me off to the side of the pool and setting me down. “Onee-sama? What are yo-” I was cut off by Onee-sama roughly smashing her lips against mine. My eyes widened and my heart raced. I quickly kissed back, draping my arms around the back of her neck and pushing myself against her, enjoying the feeling of her soft lips against mine. After a while we broke apart, gasping for air. “Onee-sama, that was…” I got cut off again, Onee-sama placing a finger over my lip, before reaching for the hem of her shirt, grabbing it and slowly pulling it up. My heart raced faster and faster, reaching its peak just as I started to see the bottom of her bra; before I remembered something.

In all my dreams, all my fantasies, there was one common theme that was missing here. Whether it was a romantic dinner, just something to comfort Onee-sama when she was feeling down, or even just when I was plonked straight into the middle of it; Onee-sama was willing. There was no need for the drugs or tricks I was using now.

I flung my hands out, resting on top of Onee-sama’s. “Kuroko? What are you doing?” I gave a small smile, shaking my head as I pushed her shirt back down. “Onee-sama, if I’m honest… I was expecting you to see through my plan. Your first time should be… romantic, in a hotel or something, after a candle-lit dinner, not… by the side of a half-cleaned pool. And the most important thing is… it should be consensual. Even if I’m not it, I want your first time to be special to _you_. Not me.” Onee-sama gave a soft whine at me. “But Kuroko, I love you! And I’m horny because of you…”

My face blushed a deep red, but I shook my head vigorously, trying to dislodge any dirty thoughts. “Whilst those are words I’ve longed to hear you say… that’s the aphrodisiac talking, not you. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done this.” I let go of her arms, quickly striking just below Onee-sama’s chin with the flat of my hand, knocking her out. I teleport behind her, catching her. “I hate to have to do this to you but… when you wake up, this will all be over.”

———

I turn around as I hear a light groan behind me, my laptop left on the desk. After seeing Onee-sama looking at me, I cast my gaze downwards, towards the floor. “Onee-sama… I owe you an apology. I was wrong to put the aphrodisiac in the drink, I knew what it would do to you and yet-“ I find myself cut off, again by Onee-sama’s lips. But this time, rather than desperate lust, it felt… gentle, and right. It only lasted a few seconds though, as she pulled away, looking deep into my eyes. “Kuroko, I love you.” My eyes widened as I tried to process what I was hearing. “Not the annoying perverted you, though I don’t particularly _hate_ it, but the kind, sensitive, sincere you. I love how you act when you’re in the middle of your judgement work, and how deeply you believe in your sense of justice.”

I was floored. I had always believed that my love was going to remain unrequited, or that I would at least have to work on it for another few years, but for Onee-sama to actually love me… “Kuroko, would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend? I won’t be ready for anything beyond just kissing, but…” I gave Onee-sama her answer in the form of another kiss, again more gentle and sweet than the ones we had shared at the pool. We broke apart again, smiling at each other. “Onee-sama…”

“Though, I do owe you a shocking for the aphrodisiac.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction on this site, though not my first in general. I used to post on Wattpad, but some stories literally have over an hour of content without a single full stop, so I decided this place looked better. I won't be migrating my stories over because I don't really like them, plot or writing wise. 
> 
> The story was formatted in word, so if the dialogue doesn't match up (both characters having dialogue on the same line, etc.) I apologise,


End file.
